Out of the Delusion
by Laen
Summary: When Voldemort finds a way to get past the blood protection Harry has, and kills Harry during his sleep, Dumbledore must find a way to bring Harry back from the dead. What happens when the old man messes up once again? UPDATED!
1. A Big Mistake

**Title:** Out of the Delusion

**Chapter: **(1) A Big Mistake

**Author: **Laen

**Summary: **When Voldemort finds a way to get past the blood protection Harry has, and kills Harry during his sleep, Dumbledore must find a way to bring Harry back from the dead. What happens when the old man messes up once again? Instead of bringing back the Harry from their world, he brings back another Harry Potter from an alternative universe—a much different Potter?

_**Hogwarts**_

As the platters of rain poured downwards upon Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat at his office, frowning and pondering what he could do. While the other staff members that sat before him sobbed away, Dumbledore continued to sit there, silent. At last, the silence was broken as Severus Snape stood to speak.

"Headmaster... what do we do?" Snape voiced the question that was on the mind of everyone there.

"Severus... there..." Dumbledore paused as his eyes widened suddenly.

"What?" Snape asked, with a look of concern and curiosity on his face.

"There is hope."

_**Meanwhile, in a universe a bazillion galaxies away... (Canada to be more precise!)**_

"Harry!" a shout was heard up the stairs as Harry James Potter blared his speakers up louder.

"Harry! Open this door right now!" Pounding was heard at the door as Harry plugged his bass into his amp.

Moving his mouse on his laptop, he double clicked on the Linkin Park's Numb song. A smirk appeared onto his face as the music on the keyboard began. He ignored the shouts that came from his guardian, and began to strum away to the beat.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be... feeling so faithless, lost under the surface..." _Harry mumbled to words to himself as he looked down at the tabs that lay in front of him.

"Harry! Open this door right now!" the voice shrieked.

"Fuck off Aunt Petunia!" Harry shouted through the door.

"Harry—"

"I said fuck off!" Harry repeated himself, as the music got to the chorus.

"_I've become so numb I can't feel you there, I've become so tired so much more aware, I'm becoming this all I want to do, is be more like me and be less YOU!" _Harry sang loudly, ignoring the shouting that came from behind the door.

He knew his uncle had joined his aunt on this chaotic rampage.

"Boy! If you don't open the door right now, you're out of the house!" Uncle Vernon yelled angrily, pounding away at the door.

Harry stopped playing his bass, and clicked the space bar on his laptop before standing up and walking to the door.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone as he pulled open the door.

A look of surprise appeared onto Harry's face when he realized who it was.

"Hey Jess," he mumbled, leaning forward to give his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Don't '_hey Jess'_ me, Potter." Jessica Williams scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Behind Jessica, he noticed that his uncle and aunt had walked away quietly. Not giving a damn about what he was up to.

"You nimrod, we're going up to Whistler today! Remember?" Jessica asked, giving her boyfriend a pointed look.

"What? But, isn't that on the sixteenth?" Harry had a look of confusion on his face as he turned around to take a look at his calendar.

"And today's the—sixteen... oh shit!" Harry shouted, running to his closet, wrenching it open and grabbing his snowboard out.

"God Potter, are you a wizard or not?" Jessica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, who was running around his room trying to get ready.

"Oh... oh yeah," Harry said with a smirk as he paused, and waved his hand absentmindedly.

Harry's black backpack flew out from under his bed, and almost immediately items from all over the room began to fly towards the bag, shrinking so it could fit into it.

"I have absolutely no idea how you managed to get full marks on all your O.W.L.'s Harry... you're so thick sometimes!" Jessica stated, sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Yeah well, you know what they say," Harry said, waving his hand once more, as all his items were packed.

"Actually, I don't, _what do they say_ about young teenage Canadian wizards?" Jessica asked, getting up from the bed.

"Can't remember, who cares anyways, give me hand shrinking my instruments, won't you? I've got to take apart my sound system and shut down my laptop..." Harry mumbled as he pushed a few buttons on his Windows XP laptop – which was fully powered by magic.

"Are you packing your entire room?" Jessica widened her eyes at Harry, who shrugged.

"I don't plan on coming back after today, the trip up at Whistler is going to be for a week, remember? After that, I'm going down to the states. I hear the waters great over in California... wanna tag along?" Harry looked up at his girlfriend, who had unplugged his amp and was shrinking it with her wand.

"And why are you using your wand? Isn't it just easier to use wandless magic?"

"Sorry Harry, unlike you, I'm not a mage in training. I can't really do all that powerful crap you've been doing." Jessica stated.

"Whatever, you never answered my question by the way," Harry pointed out as he waved his hand again, and shrank his speaker system. With another wave, they flew safely into his backpack.

"We'll see Harry, who knows? Perhaps we'll bump into some trouble up at the mountain..."

"What's the worse that could happen? Tom coming back?" Harry joked.

"Harry... you shouldn't joke around with that..." Jessica said, and Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry looked down at his left arm, which had been injured during the battle with Voldemort during his third year at Birchwood Academy.

"Come on, let's go already..." Harry muttered under his breath, as he picked up his backpack, swung it over his right shoulder, and walked out of the door, not knowing that it could be the last time he would see his tiny room.

_**Back at Hogwarts**_

"Albus, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Minerva McGonagall asked, her voice filled with concern while she watched the Headmaster flip through the pages of the old text.

"Yes, it is the only way... Severus, have you prepared the potion?" Dumbledore looked over at the Potions Master.

Snape nodded his head.

"It'll be done in about twenty minutes time."

"Good. The faster we can get Harry back safely, the better."

_**Back in alternative universe a bazillion galaxies away.**_

"Welcome to Whistler! The greatest snowboarding slash skiing experience you'll have this lifetime!" The tour guide said in a monotype voice.

"Oh brother..." Harry mumbled to himself as he looked over at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes.

"Get on with it already!" one of the wizards Harry recognized as Jason Mannings yelled in frustration as the tour guide broke out of his trance.

"Oh... alright then. Line up to get your passes, and then get into the right groups so we'll know which portkey to give you." The tour guide instructed.

Less then five minutes later, all the passes had been handed out, and the teachers were beginning to hand out portkeys.

"A note to all Birchwood Academy students..." one of the teachers shouted out suddenly.

"Behave yourself," the teacher smiled brightly as Harry whooped loudly.

"Blackcomb, here I come," Harry placed his hand on the large snowboard he and a few of his friends were grasping onto.

"Three, two, one!"

Harry felt the familiar tug that signaled their exit. After a few seconds, they arrived half way to the top of the mountain.

"That's as high as the portkeys will go kids, you'll have to take the lifts if you want to go any higher..." one of the tour guides stated as Harry took a deep breath of the air.

"It's a lot nicer up here huh?" Jessica asked.

Harry turned around, and smirked at his girlfriend.

"Come on, time to catch some air..." Harry said, pulling his snowboard and snowshoes out of his backpack and enlarging them.

_**Back at Hogwarts**_

"Severus, how much longer?" Albus asked.

"Give me two or three minutes, almost done here..." Snape said with a determined face, as he dropped another ingredient into the cauldron and stirred it clockwise.

_**Back at Whistler, in a universe a bazillion galaxies away**_

Harry stepped onto his snowboard, and after making sure it was secure, he looked over at Jessica, who was ready to go.

"Shades?" Harry asked as he pulled out his own sunglasses and placed them on.

"Check," Jessica said, doing the same.

"Watches?"

"Check."

"Cushioning charm?"

"Harry!"

"Alright, alright, let's go..." Harry smirked, pushing off and giving himself a head start.

"Cheater!" Jessica shouted from behind as she followed afterwards.

As Harry picked up speed, and turned to avoid crashing into a nearby tree, he couldn't help but whoop in delight. It had been a while since he had felt this carefree.

_**Back at Hogwarts**_

"Is it ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, it just needs your blood now," Snape said, stepping away from the cauldron.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and pointed it at his hand. He muttered a weak cutting spell, and a second later, there was a cut on his hand. Albus took a step forward, towards the cauldron, and began to wave his bloody hand above it, as he did, small drops of his blood fell into the cauldron.

"_Profero advocatio intexo indigentia abstineo! Profero advocatio intexo indigentia abstineo! Profero advocatio intexo indigentia abstineo!"_ Albus Dumbledore repeated the spell three times, and watched in shock, fear, and delight as a whirlwind appeared from the cauldron and went upwards.

Above them, a portal appeared. Severus, Minerva and Albus watched as the image of a snow covered location appeared in front of them.

_**Back at Whistler, in a universe a bazillion galaxies away**_

"Harry! Go for a 360!" Jessica shouted as Harry James Potter approached the rail.

Harry did as he was told, but right after he flew off the fail, a portal appeared in front of him, and he was sucked through it.

"Harry!" Jessica screamed as she launched off the rail, flying towards the portal.

Her hand reached out to grab it, but before she could reach it, it disappeared and she crashed into the ground in pain.

"Harry! No!" Jessica shouted as wizards and witches all over the mountain heard her scream.

_**Back at Hogwarts**_

The three professors watched impatiently as they heard a girl's shout.

"_Harry! Go for a 360!"_

Their hearts all leaped as smiles appeared onto their faces, even though they had no idea what a 360 was. They continued to wait for Harry's arrival.

A look of shock appeared onto Snape's face though, when he suddenly realized what a 360 was in a location with snowy environment.

"Move! Now!" he shouted to Minvera as he leaped out of the way of the portal.

The transfiguration professor, who had no idea what Severus was talking about, barely moved in time to avoid crashing into the snowboarder that flew through the portal.

The snowboarder – who they all presumed was Harry, landed on the Slytherin table, and skid to a stop after crashing into several objects.

"What the hell!" the snowboarder shouted as he unlocked his snowboard, and rolled to the ground in pain.

He got up, and pulled off his sunglasses, which were perfectly fine, shocking to say, and glared at the three professors.

"Where the hell am I?"

The raven-haired snowboarder looked up at the portal, just in time to see his girlfriend's terrified look, before it closed.

"Jess," he whispered, looking back down at the professors that stood in front of him.

He noticed Dumbledore's bloody hand, the cauldron, and the ancient text that lay next to the cauldron, flipped to a certain spell.

"I demand you tell me where the hell I am! Now!"


	2. The Search

**Title:**Out of the Delusion

**Chapter: **(2) The Search

**Author: **Laen

**Summary: **When Voldemort finds a way to get past the blood protection Harry has, and kills Harry during his sleep, Dumbledore must find a way to bring Harry back from the dead. What happens when the old man messes up once again? Instead of bringing back the Harry from their world, he brings back another Harry Potter from an alternative universe—a much different Potter?

**Author Note:** Ladies and Gentlemen... I'm back xD

_The raven-haired snowboarder looked up at the portal, just in time to see his girlfriend's terrified look, before it closed._

"_Jess," he whispered, looking back down at the professors that stood in front of him._

_He noticed Dumbledore's bloody hand, the cauldron, and the ancient text that lay next to the cauldron, flipped to a certain spell._

"_I demand you tell me where the hell I am! Now!"_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had lived a long and somewhat peaceful life, and in the decades that he had lived, he had never been so overwhelmed with surprise. When he had made the decision to bring Harry back to life, he was expecting the Harry Potter that the population at Hogwarts had grown to either love or hate. Instead, fate decided to play against his plans.

"Hello? You deaf or something?"

Dumbledore's head snapped upwards towards the direction the voice came from, shortly after he blinked slowly and a flown appeared onto his face.

"Harry?" the Headmaster whispered, wanting to make sure that he wasn't dreaming; for the Harry Potter that stood in front of them on top of the Slytherin table, looked like the opposite of Harry Potter.

Standing at what looked like the height of five foot nine; Harry Potter was dressed in baggy black jeans and a black jacket. With dark shades to match his outfit, it was hard to see the emerald green eyes that Harry was so well known for. What was the most surprising part about the boy though, was his hair. The normally messy hair that the-boy-who-lived was famous for was different. It was, to be blunt, neat.

As the Headmaster stood in place staring at Harry in shock, Severus Snape was having second thoughts. Being a double agent he knew that without Harry, the Wizarding World was doomed. However, it still didn't stop him from mentally smacking himself for bringing the boy back. After watching the movements of the teenage boy carefully though, Snape frowned.

"Headmaster, I think we made," the potions master stopped, giving Harry one of his looks before sneering, "a mistake."

"No shit Sherlock, where the hell am I?"

"You... you don't remember?" The Head of Gryffindor house asked with a dropped jaw.

"Let's pretend I know nothing right now, how about enlightening me?"

Minerva McGonagall watched in utter surprise as the teenager before him waved his hand above his snowboard and the locks unlocked. Stepping off of the snowboard and shaking the still leftover snow from his shoes, Harry jumped off the Slytherin table and onto the hard solid floor below. He looked like he was ready to fight if that was what he needed to do to have his question answered. Thankfully, by then, Albus Dumbledore seemed to have finally gathered himself.

"You are at Hogwarts, my boy, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. To your left there is Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house. Next to me is Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin house."

"As utterly happy as I am right now that you gave me more information then I needed to know, I still need to know one more thing." Harry said, giving the Headmaster a look that McGonagall, Snape, nor even Dumbledore himself had ever seen on the teenager's face.

"Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys are safe, Molly's a bit shaken up, but I am deeply sorry for not getting there in time to save you." Dumbledore said, jumping to the conclusion regarding the wizard's question.

The answer however, caused the teenager to flinch, and frown.

"Why did you call me here."

To say that the staff was surprised by his question, would have been an understatement. McGonagall's expression turned grim, Snape frowned deeper then he had ever frowned, if that was even possible, and Dumbledore's mouth dropped opened slightly.

"Harry my boy, I'm sorry for bringing you back to face all of this, but we had no choice. Voldemort is still at large and—"

"No he's not. He's gone. I destroyed him," Harry cut in, giving Dumbledore a strange look.

"Obviously dying didn't deflate your head Potter." Severus Snape commented before Harry's head snapped towards his direction.

"This must be some sick joke, you people are nuts. I'm outta here."

Shaking his head before turning around to grab his board off the table, Harry swung his backpack over his shoulder and closed his eyes to apparate. When he realized nothing had happened, he opened his eyes again.

"Anti-apparition wards."

"Harry, I think you may want to sit down, you don't seem well—"

"No need old man, I'm going home."

Shutting his eyes once again, Harry's expression changed from a calm one to a stony expression of concentration. With a loud crack two seconds later, he had disapparated through the wards of Hogwarts.

"Potter!" Snape growled, shock passing through him at what he had just witnessed.

"Albus, he... how is this possible?" McGonagall asked, unable to believe her eyes.

"It shouldn't be." Dumbledore replied grimly before turning his attention to the Potions Master. "Severus, alert the order. We must find him before Voldemort does."

"And so the search begins..." Severus muttered as he turned around and left the Great Hall.

When Harry James Potter had been teleported magically through the bazillions of galaxies to Hogwarts, the teenager merely thought he had been summoned from one location to another; from Canada to Europe. It wasn't until he knocked on the door to what would be the Dursley's home in Canada back where he came from did he realize something had gone terribly wrong.

"Can I help you with something?" Instead of his uncle at the door, or perhaps even his aunt or cousin, an old man Harry had never seen before stood in what was once his home.

"Um, I'm looking for the Dursleys... do you by any chance...?"

"No, I'm sorry, you've got the wrong house."

"But wait, they were living here just this morning and—"

"Young man, I've lived here with my family for the last twelve years. I have never heard of anyone named the Dursleys. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my family." The door was shut in Harry's face before he could say another word.

"This has got to be some sort of a joke... I moved in here twelve years ago, not you." Harry whispered, taking a few steps back to take a look at the house.

It was then did he notice the differences. Instead of the creamy beige color that the Dursleys had added to the house, the house was a dirty yellow color. Harry now wondered what he was thinking when he knocked on the door believing that this was once his home.

"Something weird is going on..." Harry's voice trailed off before he took a deep breath and sighed. Taking a moment to decide what his next plans were, he suddenly thought of his school.

"Of course, Mr. Pan will know what's going on. He always does." Shutting his eyes and focusing carefully on the outside gates of Birchwood Academy. He was returning to his home away from home.

"Tall, dark and strong. I don't think that doesn't sound like Harry!" Ginny exclaimed to Ron as she sat down on the couch with a confused expression.

"Ginny, you make him sound like coffee or something." Hermione muttered while rolling her eyes at the younger witch.

"What? Who's Coffee?" Ron gave Hermione another one of his famous confused expressions and waited for the smart prefect to explain the muggle term.

"Coffee is a drink Ronald, not a person. A beverage you drink when you are in need of energy and waking up. It's filled with caffeine and people normally order them tall, which is large, dark, which would be black coffee, and strong, so they can wake up faster. Honestly, you should really take Muggle Studies next year, and then you wouldn't need me explaining things to you all the time." Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Then what would I need you around for?" Ron asked, not thinking before speaking.

Lucky for him, Lupin stepped into the room with urgent news, and the information alone stopped Hermione from hexing him.

"He's in Canada? What's he doing in Canada? Forget that, how'd he get there so fast? We're hours away by plane!"

"We don't know Hermione, but there's a portkey leaving in ten minutes to the area we traced him to. Some place called Vancouver." Lupin explained to the three Gryffindors.

"Can we go?" Ginny jumped up from the seat suddenly, eager to see this new Harry.

"I'm afraid not, according to the headmaster Harry seems to have lost his memory. It's like he's a completely different person. He doesn't recognize any of us."

"But wouldn't us going make that better then? He may recognize us." Ginny pointed out, giving Lupin a pleading look.

"I'm not the one to make that decision. You'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore."

The rumbling of footsteps could be heard as the three Gryffindors ran out of the living room in search of their headmaster.

The grass of the football field spread out long across the school property, and as Harry walked closer and closer to the school he noticed the summer football team practicing in the field. Hoping perhaps one of his friends will recognize him and tell him what's going on, he decided to go talk to them. After a few seconds of jogging across the field, Harry could make out one of the faces of his close friends.

"Hey Max, how's it going?" He asked when he finally reached within talking distance.

Maximus Brown, standing at six feet two, turned around to see who was talking to him in confusion. When he saw who it was though, no flash of acknowledgement appeared onto his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows at Harry.

"I um..." Harry paused, going blank from the shock that his best friend didn't know who he was.

"Hey, you the new kid?" A voice traveled through the air to Harry's ear.

He turned to see the football team coach standing there holding a clipboard.

"We're about to start, your uniform's over there, you might wanna suit up," the coach said before going back to writing down more notes on his clipboard.

Looking around with a frown, Harry shrugged and began to walk towards the jersey and pants that laid on the bench. It wasn't like he was in a hurry to meet the headmaster. He had time to have some fun. In the meantime, perhaps he could find a way to figure out what was going on without disturbing the principal.

"I can't believe its afternoon over here," Ronald Weasley said in awe as he continued to follow after the order members who were in search of Harry.

They had stopped at a house earlier to ask questions, and the man they asked said he had seen Harry, but what confused the order members was the information the man told them. Apparently Harry claimed to have once lived in the house.

"That would be impossible, he grew up in Surrey." Hermione had commented, but the old man didn't care. He had just slammed the door in their faces.

However, it wasn't that hard to trace the young teenager. He had used powerful magic in his journeys and had not bothered to take the time to erase the magic left behind. By the time the order had traced him to a school though, it was about three in the afternoon and Ron was complaining about being hungry.

"Professor Lupin, that place looks like a regular muggle school, are you use this is where Harry went?" Hermione asked the ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"According to the spell yes... but... there's only a sports team practicing. I don't see anyone else." Remus Lupin said while he leaned over the walls to see what was happening.

"There's a magical community up ahead, if we head that way perhaps we'll find Harry there." Ginny commented before holding up a tourist guide for witches and wizards.

The members of the order that had volunteer to come along on the trip looked at each other, before Moody finally took the tourist booklet out of Ginny's hands and flipped through it.

"We'll take a look. Meanwhile, you kids can take a look at the school. It looks harmless enough."

And with that, the search continued.

**Please review by clicking the review button below. Any questions or comments can be submitted through there, and I will reply shortly. Thank-You.**


End file.
